Endoscopes are used by physicians to visually examine the interior of a bodily canal or hollow organ. Endoscopic procedures require a comfortable operator in a darkened room. Vision is limited, especially with miniaturized instrumentation, due to small irrigation ports with high resistance, air bubbles with refractive distortion, and varying amounts of debris in the operative field ranging from blood to stone particles. Offset lenses allow some mobility when the endoscope is torqued. However, the operator must remain focused to successfully achieve his or her goal. Shifting one's visual attention from the endoscopic field to operate an auxiliary device, such as an irrigation syringe, flexible basket or pronged forceps, hinders the completion of a successful procedure due to various factors; these factors include the time required for the operator's eyes to adjust to different light conditions, the time required to reorient the operative field, and the time required to eliminate air bubbles and/or blood clots. Frequently, the operator requires an assistant to operate the accessories, as two hands are required to effectively control the endoscope. Communication with the assistants is suboptimal; an assistant cannot maneuver such auxiliary endoscopic devices as the operator ideally would. For example, three-pronged forceps are often opened too far or not far enough; the finesse needed in endoscopic manipulation is simply not generally achieved when assistants are controlling the auxiliary devices.